


Crappy BD One Shot

by Lemon_Rock



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Rock/pseuds/Lemon_Rock
Summary: Idk





	Crappy BD One Shot

It was 5570 years ago. Pink Diamond was shattered in the midst of her court by one of her very own.

A Rose Quartz.

It was a painful time for all of Homeworld. The loss of the young Diamond had hit everyone. But mainly me.

And time had passed uneventfully, wars fought, gems lost. And for what? It was meaningless, everything is meaningless at this point.

I slowly approached the Pink palanquin, surrounded by beautiful phalaenopsis flowers and others just like it.

My Pearl followed behind me, hands intertwined together.

I looked at her and she nodded softly, turning around and walking off. I came here to grieve in silence.

Alone.

It hurt when I was informed of her demise.

It broke my heart to hear that the gem I cared for so much as a daughter-figure was gone.

She loved all her subjects, deformed or no. It was unbelievable to hear that she was shattered by one of them.

My heart sank further into my chest and I clutched it tight. Tears began to form in the corners of my eyes. I miss her so much.

 **"Blue? What are you doing here** _ **again?**_ **"** Yellow sighed, her voice hitching a bit. But she tried to hide it. 

 **"I came her to remember her, Yellow."** I said, picking up a flower.

Yellow slowly walked over and placed her hand on my shoulder. It was cold, not something to expect from someone with electro kenosis.

I sighed, this time facing her. She held my hands in hers and raised me up. 

 **"Blue. There's no use to feel this way. One day we'll find that rebel Rose Quartz and shatter her"** My hands shot away from Yellow's and she looked at me confused. 

**"If we shatter her, we'll never know why she did it. Not to mention we'll be just as bad as she!"**

**"Fine. We'll capture her and put her on trial. After then we shatter her"** Yellow added with a smile as we began to walk.

I shook my head in disagreement before speaking. 

**"No. First we'll see what she thinks we'll do to her and do something even worse."**

**Author's Note:**

> My Shortest Work eVEr


End file.
